


Sleep Tight

by silentdescant



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Breathplay, Community: kink_bingo, Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad can always fall asleep, and he always looks bright and happy the next morning. Adam wants to be able to sleep like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Tight

**Author's Note:**

> My first kink_bingo fic for my new card, for the square "held down". I was in the mood for some comfort fic today, and bradam is my go-to comfort pairing. That doesn't mean this fic is particularly comforting, though... but maybe?

Adam watches Brad at night when he can’t sleep. He watches the way Brad’s shoulders rise and fall as he breathes, watches how he rubs his nose against the pillow, watches his fingers clench around a handful of the sheet. Brad can always fall asleep, and he always looks bright and happy the next morning. Even when he’s grumbling about needing coffee, he looks refreshed. Adam wants to be able to sleep like that.

Brad shifts his hips under the covers, rolls over fully onto his stomach and turns his head to face Adam. His eyes are closed and his lips are just barely parted, enough that Adam can see the faint glimmer of white teeth in the darkness but nothing more. He reaches over and touches Brad’s lips, pulls the lower one down with his index finger.

Brad sucks in a breath and shakes his head a little, dislodging Adam’s finger. He smacks his lips and relaxes again, sinking deeper into his dreams.

Adam pushes up onto his elbows and shifts closer, leaning in until he can feel Brad’s gentle, warm breaths against his face. He stays there a moment, letting the heat build between them, then carefully presses his lips to Brad’s.

Brad makes a quiet noise in the back of his throat, somewhere between a moan and a grunt, and turns his head to the side, pulling in a long breath. “Adam,” he says on the exhale. “Sleepin’.”

“I know,” Adam whispers. He pets the side of Brad’s face, tracing his cheekbone and down to the corner of his jaw. He kisses Brad again, this time closing his lips over Brad’s mouth and sucking, teasing Brad’s tongue out to play. He can feel Brad waking up, becoming more aware as he kisses Adam back. Satisfied, Adam rolls away, putting several inches between their bodies.

“What?” Brad asks sleepily.

“Can’t sleep,” Adam tells him.

Brad blinks at him. The usual brightness is absent from his eyes. He seems softer like this, fuzzy around the edges. Like he’s caught between being in a dream and the real world. Adam smiles.

“What?” Brad asks again. He stifles a yawn. “Why’d you wake me up?”

Adam doesn’t answer. He kisses Brad again, thrusting his tongue into Brad’s mouth and holding him still with a hand around the back of Brad’s head. Brad’s shoulders shift as he tries to turn over, get closer, but Adam doesn’t want him to move. He moves his hand down to right between Brad’s shoulderblades and presses him flat against the bed. Brad starts moving his hips instead, twisting and sliding his leg over until it brushes against Adam’s.

“No,” Adam says, pulling away from his mouth. Brad’s shoulders heave as he gasps for air. “Don’t move.”

Brad blinks up at him again, his eyes wide now but no more awake. His mouth is open and his lips are full and flushed. Adam eases up on the pressure between his shoulderblades, no longer pressing but just feeling Brad’s chest expand and contract as he pants.

“You look so fucking good like this,” Adam murmurs. He keeps his voice low but he can’t control the rough tone. Brad’s eyebrows twitch together as he smiles, his usual confused but indulgent expression, but Adam can’t look away from his eyes. There’s still that same softness in them that Adam doesn’t see in the daytime.

Brad starts to turn onto his side, to face Adam, but Adam puts a stop to that before it even starts. He rolls half on top of Brad, pinning his shoulders to the bed with his hands.

“Like what?” Brad asks breathlessly. He tries again to shift to his side, grunting when Adam doesn’t let him move. “How do I look?”

“Shhh,” Adam says. “Don’t ruin it.”

“Ruin what?”

Adam looks at Brad’s face again. His eyes are brighter; he’s more awake now. Adam pushes down on his shoulders.

“Go back to sleep,” he whispers urgently.

“Why’d you wake me up?”

“Shh, baby, shhhh. Sleep.”

“Adam, what?”

“I need…” Adam trails off. He swings his leg over Brad’s ass and lies flat on top of him, listening for the quiet hiss as Brad’s breath leaves his body. Brad’s arms come up, burrow under his pillow on either side of his head, and Adam feels the muscles in his shoulders bunch and shift as he tries to push Adam off.

He’s too small, though, or Adam’s too big, and Brad’s trapped. He tries again, but his arms are still sleep-leaden, though it’s fading from his eyes now, and he starts clawing at the sheets weakly.

“Adam, what are you—”

Adam puts his hand on the back of Brad’s head and holds him down. Adam sits up on his knees, taking his weight off Brad’s torso and letting him draw in a full breath. Brad stops struggling. His hands come out from beneath the pillow, thin fingers going loose and limp as he turns his palms upward. The tension bleeds out of him as Adam stops pressing down, and Brad starts to turn his head.

“I need you like this,” Adam finishes desperately. His eyes track down Brad’s body, the smooth, tan expanse of his shoulders, the length of his spine, and down to the curve of his ass. He lets Brad’s hair slip through his fingers and slides his hand down the back of Brad’s neck, where his fingers can wrap more than halfway around.

Adam strokes his other hand over his own belly, wanting his cock but not going for it yet. He can’t touch himself yet. He wants to see more of Brad like this. He squeezes the back of Brad’s neck gently and shushes him again, telling him to go back to sleep, stop talking, stop moving.

He shuffles backwards, resting his ass on Brad’s thighs, and breathes in deep and slow at the sight of his ass, perfect and waiting for him. Adam grasps his cock. The first stroke is a relief, and as he continues, he realizes how insanely aroused he is. He already feels like he’s about to come. He moves his left hand to Brad’s shoulder and presses hard enough to make Brad gasp.

“Need you,” he mutters, “need this.”

Brad’s breathing hard under him but not trying to turn and look or squirm out of Adam’s grasp. He rubs his nose on the pillow and closes his eyes. “What do you need, baby?”

Adam ignores him in favor of twisting his fist around his cock, swiping his thumb through the bead of precome at the head. He jerks himself quickly, desperate now, and leans low over Brad, holding himself up with the hand on Brad’s shoulder. He rocks his hips down, drags the wet head of his cock across the dimples above Brad’s ass, and moans loudly. Brad echoes him, soft and muffled.

“Yeah, Adam,” he murmurs. He rolls his hips, pushing down into the bed and then up, rubbing the top of his ass against Adam’s cock. His voice goes quiet and soft as he keeps talking. “Come on, baby, do it,” he says. “Come on me. Let me feel you.”

Brad reaches up, twisting his arm over his shoulder to clutch Adam’s wrist. He doesn’t try to pull Adam away, though Adam can hear that it’s still difficult for him to breathe. That only makes Adam want to press down harder. He lets go of his cock and braces himself with his hands on both of Brad’s shoulders and shifts more of his weight there as he thrusts down. His cock is riding the upper curve of Brad’s ass now, slick with Adam’s precome.

Brad gasps out Adam’s name and digs his nails into Adam’s wrist. Adam bites the shell of his ear. Brad rocks his hips to meet Adam’s thrusts.

“Come on,” Brad says roughly.

Adam licks him, from the corner of his jaw up to his ear, and shudders as he comes. He continues rutting against Brad’s ass, smearing his come over Brad’s lower back, until Brad starts clawing at his wrist. He pushes himself to his hands and knees and rests his weight on the bed.

Brad takes several very deep breaths before turning over onto his back. His eyes have softened again. His mouth is wide open and his lips are dry. Adam licks his own before leaning down to kiss him. They’re both breathless again by the time Adam pulls away. He rolls to the side, collapsing next to Brad, and stares at him.

Brad’s eyes are closed, and he licks his lips slowly, as if savoring Adam’s taste. His body is relaxed and he isn’t hard when Adam reaches over to cup his dick. Brad puts his hand over Adam’s and pets his knuckles a few times, sleepy and slow. Adam snuggles closer and leaves his hand where it is, even as he pulls the blanket over both of them. He kisses Brad’s cheek, but Brad’s already half-asleep again.

“Sleep now,” Brad murmurs.

Adam sleeps.

 

 _fin_.


End file.
